DestructionProof Is Not Indestructible
by My-Friend-KITT
Summary: This is set in the Original Series…The Episode: Goliath…This is what KITT felt the seconds after he and Michael lost their first battle with Behemoth…


A/N: Welcome to an emotional idea I had for KITT. This is set in the Original Series…The Episode: Goliath…This is what KITT felt the seconds after he and Michael lost their first battle with Behemoth…

Enjoy!

**Destruction-Proof Is Not Indestructible**

KITT slowly regained self awareness. This wasn't consciousness. It was too dark for him to believe he was anything but asleep.

Like a tidal wave whipping up on a desolate beach, KITT remembered why he was in this state.

"MICHEAL!" He tried to scream. But nothing came out. Instead, he burned out another frayed circuit. The sparks spattered randomly upon his sensitive CPU. Each one was like a javelin lancing into his very soul.

He yelped in Agony.

Finally a second later, silence and an eerie calm took over.

That's when KITT really began to berate himself for all of the decisions he had made in life.

KITT could have overridden Michael's decision to take on Garthe and Goliath. Yeah, Michael would have disagreed and tried to fight him. But that would have taken 5 button presses and 3 seconds time. KITT could cover a lot of ground in 3 seconds.

KITT hated that he had allowed his emotions to override his logical thought. Feelings of loyalty, respect, and even love for Michael marred his logical judgment.

Goliath was bigger...Stronger...and made of KITT's indestructible Molecular Bonded Shell.

KITT physically shivered. He wasn't sure if he shivered because of his fear or because of the pain. But he did know one thing. He had both!

Goliath had won.

KITT beat himself up again. Why couldn't he be smarter, faster, or the last one standing? Michael deserved better than this.

WAIT!

WHERE WAS MICHAEL?

WAS HE DEAD?

WHY WAS HE SO QUIET?

KITT panicked again. He tried in vain to access his scanners both Internal and External. However, it didn't matter. Every system within him was unreachable.

KITT whimpered in shame and fear.

Then a new panic struck him like a lightening bolt. What if Goliath came back to finish him and Michael off?

If Garthe was the force behind the Behemoth's actions, then there was no telling what kind of evil could be unleashed upon him and his driver. Michael could very well be long dead. But that wouldn't stop the vengeance of one Garthe Knight.

KITT shivered again.

He hated being helpless, weak, and vulnerable. He now knew how evil humanity could very well be. The world's most powerful and benevolent AI was now reduced to a shivering pile of metal and glass at the mercy of the madman and his Doomsday Machine.

Suddenly, little white dots danced before his virtual eyes. They played a random game like Fire Flies on a hot summer night in the Bayou. KITT wasn't sure if that as a sign that his vision was returning or if it was a new form of torture invented by some cruel God up there in the ice cold cosmos.

Then KITT felt it. Three more circuits blew right next to his CPU. Then he was showered once again in the indescribably hot sparks borne from the depths of HELL. They melted and seared their way into his CPU.

KITT squealed in pain. It was a good thing that his VOX was inoperable. It would have given away his status as being alive. But as of now, KITT would have preferred the serenity of death over this unending era of mental and physical torture.

The burning feeling of the Unholy sparks faded too slowly. And KITT was left shivering in pain and sorrow. It was a blessing if Michael had passed away. It would have made him INSANE if he had believed that Michael was suffering like this.

Just that thought made KITT crawl into a tiny quivering ball inside his CPU. He cried bitterly.

What if Michael was dead?

KITT sobbed.

He had always known that there was a chance that he would outlive his adventurous and risk taking driver. He also knew that there was a solid chance that he would be present to watch that very man's life ebb into nothingness. But he had always held on to the hope that that death was FAR into their future.

KITT played different scenarios in his mind. What if he had ejected Michael when Goliath had charged? What if he had shot a leaser beam into Garthe's eyes as he plowed into Goliath? What if he had decided not to allow Michael to go to Red Bluff and the obvious trap that awaited them?

KITT rocked himself gently as he cried. Michael was most likely dead. And he was probably on his way out too.

How could the legend of the man that wanted to make a difference and his mythical supercar end so abruptly? It wasn't fair! KITT had done everything right!

KITT growled very KARR-like. Why had the Gods or Fate dealt him such a bad hand? He had always been the one with the calm head and loving spirit. He had never hated. Not even KARR's kidnapping of Bonnie had him hate. Actually, he would have loved a chance to better know his brother. Well now, he was going to get that chance even if it was going to be in the Hereafter.

KITT didn't have the strong drive of Self Preservation that KARR was cursed with. But he surely didn't want to die. As the old saying goes, he was too young to die. He had so much left to do. And if by some divine miracle, Michael was alive, KITT didn't want him to be out here in this arid wasteland alone. There was no water. There was no food. There was no shelter. And, there was no way KITT was going anywhere even if he could move.

He and Michael were a team. And if you live as a team, then you die and go to Kingdom Come as a team.

KITT shivered again.

How could he let this happen? He was supposed to be faster. He was supposed to be more maneuverable.

KITT began to beat himself up again.

He crunched up tighter in his ball and whimpered as he cried.

It was sooo dark. KITT couldn't see anything. That idea only made the fear in him escalate. Was the darkness waiting for him? Was it closing in?

One more time, he decided to try his audio receivers. He _NEEDED_ to hear if Michael was alive.

A breath…A heartbeat…A nearly silent twitch of a muscle…Anything would really help right now!

Amazingly, he heard a shallow rasping sound.

KITT made a silent cheer. MICHAEL LIVES!

He cheered again.

Then, he embraced the sounds with all of his soul. KITT zeroed in on the shallow breaths and tried to use it to fight off all of the demons of Self Doubt and Grief.

Automatically, he tried to diagnose why Michael had labored breathing. He should have curbed that need. He should have just lived in the moment and the relief. But NO, his curiosity had to win. And most of the time, it would have been better if he had never known.

Instantly, he surmised that he was somehow crushing Michael. From the shallowness and gurgling, KITT could tell that he had somehow come to rest on Michael's lungs if not his whole body.

Michael had yet to wake up. Now KITT was beginning to really panic.

He shivered again. HE was crushing Michael. HE was the one that was killing Michael one missed breath as a time. HE was the Scythe carrying Undertaker.

KITT was powerless to do anything about it. He couldn't move. He couldn't yell. He couldn't send for help. All he could do was listen and hope.

Michael unconsciously gurgled a ½ cough. And all KITT could do was wonder if that was a sign of internal bleeding.

KITT began to beat himself up again. Why? Why? Why had he not done something different? Why couldn't he have said no to Michael? That one act of defiance could have saved both of their lives.

Michael's breath hitched and then he became eerily silent.

MICHAEL!

KITT screamed voicelessly.

PLEASE NO! PLEASE NO! PLEASENO! PLEASENOPLEASENOPLEASENO! NOOOOOOOO!

KITT was physically shaking in panic again. Inside his CPU he was screaming, crying, and rocking.

NO…NO…NO…NO…NONONONONO…!

More circuits began to blow. More fiery sparks from Hell rained down upon his already overtaxed CPU. KITT howled in pain and fear.

The darkness that had always been there in the background closed in on him. It was literally choking him. And at the same time, he was still screaming for Michael.

KITT reached his very being out to Michael. Every idea, emotion, and memory he had was willed to Michael.

MICHAEL! MICHAEL! Please?

That was when the darkness won.

"kitt?" a distant voice called weakly. "kitt, you alright!"

KITT reached out to the pinpoint of light from where the voice emanated. It continued to speak. And it sounded very worried and becoming more so.

"KITT!" The voice screamed a little louder.

KITT moved closer to the light and it sucked him in.

"KITT!" Michael yelled at the top of his lungs.

KITT tried to say something. Something to let Michael know he was there. But his vocal synthesizer was still non-functional. He rushed to repair it.

"Come on Buddy," Michael breathlessly whispered in panic. "Talk to me huh?"

KITT carefully patched up some of his vocal pathways and quickly worked on making them useful.

"I overmatched us." Michael whispered as he patted KITT's t-top.

He could FEEL IT! He felt the pat. It was soft and comforting.

"I overmatched you." Michael continued to whisper sadly. "I'm sorry."

"I guess we zigged when we should have zagged." KITT joked like nothing happened. He _finally_ had his VOX somewhat operational.

Michael half laughed. It was more of a grunt and KITT could hear him move around.

"Yeah," He joked back. "Now I really know what being run over by a truck feels like."

They were both telling jokes…

He and Michael were beaten…battered…and broken…But they were still a team. A team that would always be there for one another no matter what.

And they needed each other now more than EVER.


End file.
